


Café Au Lait

by Celestlavie



Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlavie/pseuds/Celestlavie
Summary: Everyday at exactly 9 AM, Honeymaren has been serving the same coffee to a beautiful blonde woman and it's up to Kristoff and Anna on how to fix the gay disasters and their endless pining.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Minor kristanna - Relationship
Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Café Au Lait

_“It’s 8:55.”_ A certain brunette glanced at the wall clock behind the counter. This made her hurriedly tie her apron and prepare a certain something, which had seemingly become her habit for the past 6 months.

“Don’t you think by now she’ll start to think you’re a creepy barista who keeps track of everything she does and orders? I mean, how do you even know she wants to order that today?” The tall, blonde man on the counter remarked as he watched Honeymaren.

“You’ve also been asking that question everyday, Kristoff. For a person who has been working at the cashier for about 3 months, you’re pretty dense. She’s been ordering a tall café au lait since the first month she went here and even until now.”

“And still you don’t know her name.”

“Well…” this made Honeymaren cast a bashful smile and rubbed her nape. She sure has been serving the same order for a certain blonde for the past 6 months, yet she doesn’t have any clue of who the mysterious woman was.

Just as she had made some finishing touches, the door swung open, revealing a slender, blonde woman walking towards the counter; the sound of her red stilettos were enough to make the brunette turn around and drink in the sight she was seeing.

“Um Maren, this is your cue.” Kristoff tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze.

“I-I can’t do this! Please, just give her coffee, I’ll be right back!” Maren handed the cup to the latter and rushed to the employee’s restroom. Kristoff sighed and turned to face the oh-so-familiar customer on the counter.

“Welcome to Oaken’s. May I take your order?”

“Um, hi. May I have a tall café au lait?” The blonde woman smiled but looked somehow confused on what was happening.

“1 tall café au lait. It’s on the house, don’t worry.”

“Oh please, let me pay for it.”

“No need. It’s the least I can do for my friend.”

“Speaking of, is… is she alright?”

“Honeymaren? Yeah, she is. Probably just forgot to do something.”

“Oh I see. Thank you very much for the coffee.” She smiled and walked out the door, not waiting for Kristoff’s response. It seems that the sudden disappointment and the heavy trudge in each step the former made had not gone unnoticed by him.

“Is she gone?” Maren peeked out as soon as she heard the door close.

“Yeah. What’s with the sudden behaviour? You never hid before whenever she came by.”

“Those stilettos and smoky eye shadows are going to be the death of me.”

“What’s with that?”

“You’re asking me that? What would you feel if Anna did the exact same thing?”

“I’d probably make a fool out of myself.”

“Same. That’s why I need to hide before it gets worst.”

“If it makes you feel any better, she looked sad when she saw you running away.”

“You’re seeing things. That outfit and catwalk like she was a Victoria’s Secret model are huge indications that she’s straight.”

“She likes you, Maren! And not all women who aren’t straight need to wear flannels.”

“Look, she’s clearly out of my league. I mean, with that silky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, red lips--”

“Slender legs and long bony fingers, yes yes I know. Seriously are you just going to recite that everytime I bring this up? She totally likes you, so go ask the woman out on a date and stop being a coward.” With that, Maren sighed, and proceeded to work on the orders.

This blonde woman, whoever she is, has been driving her crazy ever since she first stepped in to the café. The fact that she had eyes as blue as the sky and a voice that was smoother than wine was more than enough to make her a goner. Seeing that this mysterious woman ordered the same coffee everyday, she thought that this was her only chance to make the latter at least acknowledge her existence, in case her feelings weren’t going to be returned. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn’t the only one whose mind was in a mess.

“You’re telling me my most effective advice throughout the years didn’t work out on her?! That plan was fool proof and that’s how I got Kristoff!” The redhead exasperatedly raised her hands in frustration and paced back and forth.

“She ran away. I even did that hip swaying I have been practicing for a month.”

“And she ran away?!”

“For the 3rd time Anna, yes she did.”

“This is going to be a huge work.” She rubbed her eyes and heavily sighed.

“Wh-what if she doesn’t like me at all?”

“Elsa Arendelle are you effing kidding me?! She’s been preparing your undying favorite café au lait for free in the past 6 months and you’re telling me she doesn’t like you?!”

“Wh-what if she’s just being friendly?”

“Friendly? You want me to drag you there and show you what friendly is? You’re an Arendelle, Elsa! Boys and girls would die just to be our date and you’re telling me she’s just being friendly?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Listen up, sister. I don’t want to hear more about your daily recitations on how toned her arms are or how her voice sounds like honey or how delicious she looks. This Honeymaren woman likes you, ok? I don’t know why she ran away when she saw you this morning, but I know that she likes you enough to give you free coffee everyday. All you need to do is to work your magic on her and she’s yours. Iduna didn’t raise a sissy!”

“Anna, I’m not like you. I-I don’t even know how to flirt even if my life depended on it.”

“Oh I’m not wasting any of my flirting 101 lessons on you. Seriously, just order 2 sets of what you want, make her serve it to you, and ask Kristoff to give her a one hour break!”

“I-I can’t! I-it’s too much!”

“Yep, that’s Aren Corp’s CEO right there. God I want to cry.” Anna sighs and walks out of the office. Her sister was a useless lesbian and it was time she took the matter into her own hands. She fished out her phone and dialled the first name on her speed dial list.

“Hey, sweetie. Oh don’t worry nothing’s wrong, but I have a favour to ask you, by the way.”

* * *

It was one of those days where the café was filled with students studying for their midterms. It wasn’t as busy as the morning rush hours, but it was enough to keep Maren working and not think of the blonde woman for the time being. She didn’t need more of those distracting images to keep her daydreaming all day. Not that she hated it; it was quite the opposite, but she needed to brew all of the drinks correctly and not mess any single order up.

“Hey Maren! Come here for a sec!” Kristoff hollered form the counter.

“What’s up?”

“She ordered 2 cafés au lait and 2 slices of chocolate cake. Kindly serve it to her table and you’re on a 1 hour break after that.”

“She? Who is the she you’re talking about?”

“The love of your life. I can’t take your pining anymore and I had to deal with your problems myself.”

“Wh-what?! I’m a barista, Kristoff; not a waitress.”

“Well for this order, you are. Now go on, she’s waiting. Also, don’t you dare leave her table without asking her out on a date or at least having her number. “

“Kristoff I’m begging you please! Wh-what if she thinks I’m a bumbling mess?!”

“You are already a mess, and it will get messier if you won’t serve her order this instant.”

“Just because you’re Oaken’s nephew doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”

“She’s waiting.”

“It’s probably for her date that’s why she ordered 2.”

“It sure is for her date, so don’t make the woman wait any longer and bring it to her.”

“Alright fine, wait what?!” She turns back to ask what the latter meant but he was already taking orders. She sighed and walks towards the blonde’s table. _Calm down Maren, you’re better than this. You can get your girl, you can do this. It’s now or never._ She pep-talked herself and tried to speak as calm as she could when she arrived at her destination.

“2 cafés au lait and 2 slices of chocolate cake. Are your orders complete?” She inwardly praised herself for speaking straight without stuttering.

“Um, yes. Thank you very much.”

“N-no problem.” She smiled and suddenly lost thought of what to do. She was about to slowly walk away and prepare herself for Kristoff’s anger when the blonde spoke out.

“Um… hey.”

“H-hey, what’s up?” Maren wanted to kill herself for what she had just said. Of all the things she could say, ‘what’s up’ was what she came up with?!

“I um… I-I was wondering if you could join me for a bit? I-it’s ok if you can’t. I-I mean you’re on the clock and I’m just a normal customer and you’re probably busy and—“

“Hey, hey.” She shushed the latter with her finger on her lips. “Luckily, I’m on a break so I would be glad to join you.” Maren smiled and sat down.

“I’m Honeymaren Nattura, by the way.”

“Elsa Arendelle.”

“Wait, you’re Elsa Arendelle of Aren Corp?! That Elsa Arendelle?!”

“I-I don’t know what you mean by that, but that sure is my name.” Elsa bashfully smiled and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

_“Shit I just scored a date with Elsa freaking Arendelle.” She inwardly thought._

Their afternoon was filled with laughter and shy smiles. Neither of them wanted it to end, but Maren’s break was nearly over, which made the blonde sigh and pout.

“Do you have to go?”

“Unfortunately, I do, but if you want, we can have dinner this Friday?”

“I’d love to!”

“Then it’s a date. I’ll see you tomorrow, miss Arendelle.”

“It’s Elsa for you, my favourite barista. I expect 15 to 20 minutes of your time along with my café au lait.” She kissed her cheek and swayed her hips as she walked out of the door, leaving Maren with her jaw dropped.

“So, I take it as you got yourself a 2nd date? Or only her number?”

“It’s… it’s both.”


End file.
